


Fractis Insolubilis

by MadaraUgod



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Angst and Tragedy, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Character Death, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), Depressed Uchiha Sasuke, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Suicide, Team Dynamics, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraUgod/pseuds/MadaraUgod
Summary: Empty.Pills scattered all over the floor, the clothes the Uchiha was wearing were now on the ground, blood, shattered belongings, a picture of the team 7 crumpled up in all the chaos.The inside of the young woman sank as she lost the ability to breathe. But he wasn't there, and a horrible realization hit her just when she thought she wouldn't make it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 44





	Fractis Insolubilis

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> This is a one-shot that I had the urge to write after a dream. It is very dark, and it treats suicide in a very explicit way. As well as abuse and manipulation from olders to youngers. Or depression, something I like to mix in the works that have to do with the world of Naruto.  
> PLEASE, if in any way the above makes you feel uncomfortable, bad or triggered, I recommend that you don't read this text.  
> I must stress again, for the reader's safety, that you should refrain if, suicide, abuse, manipulation, or depression is something you are conflicted about reading.  
> Also there is a part higly inspired by Twenty One Pilots's Song "My Blood" (if you know it, you'll recognize it). I happen to love the out come.  
> I would love to know your thoughts, so please leave a comment and talk with me about this text, I'll really love that!

The steps on the sidewalk were slow, steady, and methodical. There was always an air of unavoidable care when you were near him. The teenager was unpredictable, and the alerts were growing.Sakura and Sasuke were heading to Uchiha department. It was not a long way from the hospital to which the young woman used to accompany him for his psychological check-ups, but the presence of someone was always needed during the journey. They could not leave him alone with his thoughts.

  
Usually it was Itachi who took care of the task, but today Sakura had been summoned under the urgent call of the man. He would not arrive in time, and he was not going to let his brother be exposed to the darkness that surrounded him not even for a second without somebody that could take him out of there.

  
Her friendship with Sasuke went back to her childhood, and seeing him go through everything that happened to him simply destroyed her. The moments when she could approach him were specifically stated by the young man, or by his brother, who cared for him after the death of his parents. Itachi was always careful when it came to allowing someone to be inside their private atmosphere, he had built a glass bubble where the damage from the outside almost didn't reach them. Sakura was included in that world. Also Naruto had been, before finding his fate.  
But the older brother was not always so cautious, and in the past, he had left Sasuke adrift. He blamed himself for everything that happened to his brother, he knew that much of what afflicted him was his fault, and he tried to make it right.

  
But you can't fix people.

  
Not after the youngest Uchiha was manipulated and abused from his early teens by a man whose goals were the innocence of society's most vulnerable.

  
Itachi had a lot to deal with after the premature departure of his parents, being responsible for a 5 year old boy. He received occasional financial assistance from his uncle Madara. He never showed any interest in knowing what had become of their lives, but the checks arrived year after year at the Uchiha residence without interruption from the Shinobi.Being a prominent ninja, his conviction lay in executing his work perfectly to ensure that his brother never lacked anything. But this compulsion for his profession indirectly unfocused him from other facets of the boy's life that also required care. They were both too young to deal with everything.

  
Eventually, Sasuke fell into the hands of the man who, having a great reputation under his important name, summoned him after classes at the academy and deliberately did what pleased him. Itachi never found the disappearances rare from his brother, assuming he must have been training with his team, perhaps chasing some immature love.  
What he never imagined was that his brother was receiving the damage that would mark him for life.

  
After three years of sustained torture, the young Uchiha was barely out of bed. Everyone was in the dark about the situation, no one really knew what had happened to him during that time, and his deterioration was inexplicable to everyone.

  
Naruto and Sakura tried to visit him, to reach him, to understand, but it was enough with a gesture of hand so that Itachi understood that he should invite them to retire kindly. He neither knew what was happening with his brother, but he could estimate that it was the typical anguish that besieged some of the ninjas with more responsibilities. Eventually it would disappear when Sasuke missed his work and needed to return.  
Until that day came.

  
In the absence of the Uchiha in team 7, Tsunade was forced to find a replacement. There was no time to strengthen the bonds between the 3 ninjas, to allow them to get to know each other, as they were needed for a mission of S+ rank. The connection between partners was as fundamental as the individual ability of each one to do their job, everyone knew that.

  
The Shinobi who joined maintained the same level as the other two team members, but did not know them at all. This was the first mistake in a long chain.  
They were not ANBU, they were not professionals, they needed each other to solve the problems that arose, and that should have been considered before simply submitting the two teenagers to the presence of a new and unknown member.

  
No one considered the situation.

  
And when the reformed team was sent to work, bad luck soon struck.  
Naruto was always impulsive, jumping to the front, seeking to solve the problem with frontal strategies. Sasuke balanced this unbridled energy, keeping the ninja in line with his cool perspective and calculated moves. Sakura compensated the chaos that was generated between these two fronts crashing one against other, so different and complementary, but always difficult to manage. She kept the calm in her two companions, although she lost it in her interior, and she was always ready to offer the surprise attack if necessary. No one expected such a monstrous force from such a young girl, they underestimated her expecting simple medical ninjutsu.  
The mission would have been easily executed if Team 7 was complete.

  
But Sasuke was not there to stop Naruto.

  
And the calm of Sakura exploded in fury when she saw that the new ninja that was joining them did not show interest in the teamwork.

Everything was chaos. Everything was madness.

  
But soon it was finished.

  
When the shouts of Naruto impacted the ears of Sakura and this one witnessed one of her worst fears to become reality.  
Her best friend was pierced by the sword covered in poison of the ninja that they had to catch. From his shoulder, it crossed his chest, and it returned to appear for the low part of his back.The number of vital organs involved was incalculable.

  
And while the ninja that they should capture was pursued in his escape by the Shinobi that now was part of the team 7, Sakura held Naruto and saw him giving his last breaths.  
It did not matter if she removed the weapon from his body, or how much chackra she transmitted to him to allow his lungs to continue working, the poison was in all his body. Keeping him alive would only prolong the torture.

  
Tears ran down the kunoichi's face, the bitterest tears she ever shed, and fell directly on the face of the blond man lying in her arms. That was her brother, it didn't matter that they didn't share blood, he was her brother.

  
"Stay with me...no..."

  
"My blood...I'll go with you..." Sakura whispered disconsolate before her dying friend, taking a kunai and posing it on her throat. She could not think of anything, she did not want to think of anything. The fact of separating emotions and work was no longer an option; this was the man she grew up with dying in front of her eyes. She did not want to live in a world where he or Sasuke were not. She didn't have the strength.

  
"My blood...you don't need to run..." Naruto said in a sigh, holding Sakura's face with the only hand that still could move. He brushed his fingers on her cheek, and took the weapon with which she threatened her beautiful life.

  
"Hang in there...Sakura-Chan...For me...For him..."

  
And those were his best friend's last words.

  
She didn't know how long she screamed and squirmed in pain and agony. Nothing mattered anymore.  
At some point, an ANBU team from Konoha came across them. When she found Uchiha Itachi's face staring in awe at the body she was holding in her hands, she couldn't help but feel reality hitting her.

  
"Please...he’s..."

  
And before knowing it, the arms of the elder brother of her other best friend wrapped her in a hug full of compassion, while he knelt down on the floor, in the same position in which Sakura had an unknown amount of time. She felt the weight of the body being removed from her legs, and Itachi carried her in his arms to the safety of the village.  
She could not stop screaming all the way. Everything was real.

  
She never saw the ninja who was supposed to be her partner again. Inside, she hoped that he had met his death after chasing the Shinobi they were supposed to catch.  
When Naruto's fate came to Sasuke, who had previously never left his room, he reached a new state where he had now abandoned the habit of eating.  
No matter how hard his brother tried, he would not allow food to enter his system. He limited himself to occasional drinks of water.  
When he reached the limit of starvation, the eldest of the Uchihas managed to take him to the hospital. He could not put up a fight, he was too weak for that.

Months passed before he was allowed to return, during which he was subjected to intense psychological processes to work on his stability.  
Sasuke's treatment was given in invasive sessions using the Saiko Denshin by a medical ninja from the Yamanaka clan, as he was unable to speak out about his history of abuse. He didn't really know if it was worse for him to be seen or heard, but he had no options, and he didn't want to verbalize those experiences.  
That's how Itachi knew what was really taking his brother during all those years. The man responsible had recently died, but if that were not the case, he would have gone on to torture him even if it cost him everything he built in his life. The anger, helplessness, disappointment he felt for himself had no way of being explained. When he thought he was protecting and giving him his best, he was really neglecting him and giving him over to the evil of the outside world.

  
The same one that took the life of his parents.

  
The same one that took Shisui's life years before.

  
The same one that took Naruto's life.

  
And the same one that now threatened to take Sasuke's.

  
So Itachi put aside all his priorities and concentrated only on the minor Uchiha. They found a new place to live, hoping to take him away from the memories that were trying to hunt him down. He rarely left him alone; he accompanied him everywhere, all the time. And if for some reason of force majeure or urgency he couldn't be present, he made sure someone was always there.

  
Sakura was recovering her life, and she was involved a lot when it was about the only best friend that she had left. Every time that she received a call from the older brother of the same one, she was there without hesitation. She would not allow that he also succumbed to the darkness of the death.

  
And that was the case that morning. Itachi could not accompany him to his routine check-up at the hospital, so the young woman took responsibility.  
They were a few streets away from the multi-story building that the older Uchiha had chosen as their new residence, within the Clan district, but Sasuke stopped short.  
"Can you wait here a sec? I'll be back."

  
The girl found herself unanswered to the question, but knew that he hated being cared for like a weapon. He took her silence as an answer, and with his fists in his jacket pockets he hurried through the remaining streets to his home. He disappeared after a few seconds by turning a corner.  
The situation left her stupefied, but after some seconds Sakura followed the steps of the Uchiha. It was not safe, he could not be alone.

  
When she found the entrance of the building, she bumped into Obito, who was descending the stairs with desperation, almost tripping over himself in the act. The man looked terrified, and the glance in his eyes was one of pure panic as he rummaged through his trouser pockets. He spoke for his insides, and seemed not to notice the presence of Sakura.

  
"Damn it, where the fuck did I put the key? WHERE IS THE DEAM THING, SASUKE HOLD ON.”

  
A chill ran through her as the frantic Uchiha ran and passed by her, entering his own apartment. She could hear him stirring things up inside, searching incessantly.  
Sakura understood in the instant. Everything seemed to go in slow motion while she ran towards the stairs and went up with the biggest possible speed. It seemed like a dream, those in which somebody pursues you and you cannot run fast enough to escape. Or in which you are being beaten, and you don't have the strength to fight. She was fighting a non-existent force that made her slow down.She couldn't handle that now, she had to overcome the anxiety, fight, and run and get there.

  
She found Itachi and Sasuke's apartment, which was closed. That was the key Obito needed. The kunoichi simply broke down the door and ventured inside.  
Empty.  
Pills scattered all over the floor, the clothes the Uchiha was wearing were now on the ground, blood, shattered belongings, a picture of the team 7 crumpled up in all the chaos.

  
The inside of the young woman sank as she lost the ability to breathe. But he wasn't there, and a horrible realization hit her just when she thought she wouldn't make it.  
She ran back to the stairs, nothing mattered, it felt like that mission happening again.

  
She had to make a huge effort to get to the roof, and she opened the door in desperation. She rushed to the empty place, just to witness the scene.  
Sasuke, in his pajamas, sat on the ledge of the building, with his back to her. His hands were lightly held in the concrete; he was not resisting gravity and was playing dangerously with the edge of the cliff.  
For the last time, she ran, while screaming his name in a desperate attempt to get him to turn around and look at her. To stop. Everything was in slow motion, everything was against her will.

  
In her peripheral view, she could see a body sitting against one of the walls of the terrace. Someone was watching, and was doing nothing to stop the Uchiha.  
When her fingers were about to reach his shirt, Sasuke leaned his body forward, and plunged into the depth that the height provided. The sound his body made when he hit the ground was something that echoed in her ears incessantly.

  
Naruto was gone.

  
Sasuke was gone.

  
Sakura screamed until she felt how her vocal chords were about to burst. She held herself to the edge where her partner had been sitting before, and fell on her knees on the floor. She leaned her forehead on the cement while crying another death that should not exist.

  
"Crying won't change a thing.” A voice spoke from her back.

With only a nod, the young woman looked at the person she had seen before.  
"How long have you been here? You did nothing to stop him!" She could not scream, it was simply a sob, her throat was partially destroyed.

  
"I reached him just when he was jumping...30 minutes ago." His tone was completely cold, there was not a hint of emotion in it, and he was staring at where Sasuke had been sitting.

  
"But...I-I-I just saw him! What are you talking about?!"

  
"I just showed you what I saw because you caused it. You left him alone didn't you? You have been living my genjutsu longer than what you can acknowledge. Since the moment you allowed him to walk towards here all by himself. Those are my eyes repeating the facts for you.”

  
"I...I didn't...he is..." Sakura was petrified, how long ago had Sasuke really gone?

  
"I didn't want this either." Itachi said as tears of blood rolled down his cheeks from his eyes. His Mangekyō Sharingan noticed her for the first time in that talk, and all the hate that those eyes transmitted was discharged on the girl.

  
The Tsukuyomi lasted much longer than he would normally have allowed.

  
And after hours, the kunoichi finally gave up.

  
Naruto was gone.

  
Sasuke was gone.

  
Sakura was gone.

  
Team 7 was reunited once again, after all.


End file.
